


Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: "Doveva affrontare il rancore di suo fratello per poterlo proteggere… proteggere qualcuno che non voleva quella protezione e a cui era costretto a imporla. Perché quello era il suo dovere, perché era la cosa giusta e ciò che il Sensei si aspettava da lui, e non aveva importanza se il fratello dei suoi anni d’infanzia gli mancava come l’aria."Ambientata nel film TMNT (2007), POV Leo.





	Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoyokuTensho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/gifts).



> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
> Prompt: CARATTERI DIVERSI  
>   
> Fanfic gemella di [_La sua assenza_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391053) di **HoyokuTensho**.

Il casco del Guardiano della Notte era finito a terra con uno schianto metallico, rivelando il volto della persona che Leo aveva considerato un’imprevedibile mina vagante dal momento in cui aveva saputo della sua esistenza.

Quando si era imbattuto in una delle sue azioni solitarie, non aveva potuto lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione: per quanto le intenzioni di quell’uomo fossero buone, andava fermato. Ma non era per cercare lui che si era allontanato nella notte dal loro rifugio…

Era per trovare Raphael. Trovarlo e poi… non sapeva neppure lui cosa. Parlargli, o almeno tentare; calmarlo, riportarlo a casa, convincerlo ad agire insieme, come una squadra, come ciò che erano: fratelli. Doveva farlo, e non soltanto perché il Sensei lo aveva spronato a rimettere insieme quel gruppo che avrebbe dovuto guidare; quella di Splinter era stata solo la spinta di cui aveva bisogno per seguire ciò che il suo animo gli aveva gridato dentro dall’istante in cui, dopo la loro ennesima lite, Raph si era allontanato con addosso una rabbia diversa, tinta di un’insopportabile ombra di rassegnazione.

Era forse arrivato infine il momento in cui suo fratello avrebbe iniziato a rinunciare a lui?

Da anni, la tensione tra loro non aveva fatto che crescere, piccola scintilla che era divenuta fuoco vivo. Da qualche parte tra l’infanzia e il presente, avevano smesso di capirsi.

Leo ricordava ancora perfettamente il giorno in cui il suo Sensei lo aveva preso da parte e gli aveva detto che da quel momento in poi sarebbe iniziato un addestramento speciale per lui, fatto di meditazione e studio delle strategie di battaglia. Un addestramento volto a fare di lui il _leader_. Era ancora così piccolo, ancora abbastanza ingenuo da sentirsi felice e fiero di essere stato scelto dal maestro e padre che tanto ammirava. Ma presto aveva compreso che essere il leader significava che Splinter si aspettava da lui di più. Di più dei suoi fratelli, di più dei suoi limiti, di più di qualsiasi problema, di qualsiasi intemperanza, di ogni debolezza. Significava che, se i suoi fratelli potevano permettersi di sbagliare, lui non poteva, lui doveva essere l’ultimo baluardo tra qualunque loro errore e una conseguenza fatale. Significava che da quel momento sarebbe stato _diverso_ da loro.

A Donnie e Mikey non era mai importato, per loro non era cambiato quasi nulla, ma Raph… Raph era sempre stato il suo compagno di avventure. Spesso, rincorrerlo per riportarlo indietro, quando disobbediva agli ordini di Splinter e se ne andava in giro per le fogne, non era stata che una scusa per esplorarle insieme, guardandosi l’un l’altro le spalle da qualsiasi insidia nascosta nell’oscurità, senza mai provare vera paura perché in fondo quello era un gioco, una nuova avventura da scoprire insieme al suo migliore amico. Perché Raph era sempre stato anche questo per Leo, non soltanto un fratello.

E poi, d’un tratto, era diventato un membro della squadra di ninja che doveva guidare, qualcuno la cui vita era una sua responsabilità. Leo lo accettava, sentiva quella responsabilità fin nel profondo delle viscere, ormai la viveva e respirava come una parte imprescindibile di sé; ma la sicurezza di Raph aveva richiesto un prezzo altissimo. Non poteva più trattare suo fratello nella stessa maniera di prima, non era possibile senza che questo pregiudicasse il compito che gli spettava. E Raph non sembrava capirlo, non voleva accettarlo.

Doveva affrontare il rancore di suo fratello per poterlo proteggere… proteggere qualcuno che non voleva quella protezione e a cui era costretto a imporla. Perché quello era il suo dovere, perché era la cosa giusta e ciò che il Sensei si aspettava da lui, e non aveva importanza se il fratello dei suoi anni d’infanzia gli mancava come l’aria. Nessuno dei due era più un bambino e le avventure avevano smesso da tempo di essere un gioco.

Eppure, Leo si era sempre aggrappato strenuamente a ciò che considerava intoccabile da entrambe le parti: l’amore che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro. Era ciò che li teneva insieme, ciò che faceva sì che potessero scontrarsi, lottare, allontanarsi senza mai perdersi, senza mai smettere di tornare l’uno dall’altro.

Ma gli ultimi due anni erano stati una prova dura, forse troppo.

Leo non aveva potuto disobbedire all’ordine di Splinter, non disobbediva mai ad alcun ordine di suo padre. E se lui voleva che andasse a fare quell’allenamento speciale, così lontano da tutti loro, doveva essere perché ancora non era abbastanza forte, ancora non era il leader che avrebbe dovuto essere. Ma Splinter non gli aveva detto cosa cercare nella solitudine di quella giungla, e Leo vi si era perduto. Invece di soverchiarla, aveva sentito l’inadeguatezza crescere, ingoiarlo al punto di troncare i contatti con casa sua. Voleva essere migliore per i suoi fratelli, per suo padre, e tornare solo quando si fosse sentito all’altezza di ciò che ci si aspettava da lui. E forse, in attesa di quel momento, avrebbe finito per non tornare mai più.

Ma si era sentito incompleto e vuoto senza di loro. Era tornato da quel lungo periodo di separazione con il desiderio bruciante di ritrovare la sua famiglia, aveva abbracciato suo padre, i suoi due fratelli più giovani. Ma non Raphael. Tra lui e Raph aveva trovato un muro i cui mattoni erano stati posati un giorno dopo l’altro e di cui non si era reso conto fino a quel momento. E contro cui faceva un male lancinante scontrarsi.

Eppure, sentire che suo fratello avrebbe potuto rinunciare a tornare indietro da quella distanza, per quanto immensa fosse, gli aveva fatto mancare il terreno sotto i piedi. La verità era che aveva dato per scontato che non potesse succedere mai, che nessuna incomprensione sarebbe mai stata più forte di ciò che li univa.

E la reazione immediata del suo cuore era stata la rabbia. Se Raph pensava di non aver più bisogno di lui, allora Leo poteva fare lo stesso, convincersi di poter fare a meno di Raphael e dei suoi colpi di testa e della sua impulsività e di tutti i problemi che il suo carattere di fuoco riusciva a creare. Aveva continuato a ripetersi nella mente quel mantra per ore, finché non era stato messo di fronte alla verità: stava mentendo a se stesso.

E allora aveva abbassato le armi ed era uscito a cercarlo nella notte.

E, anche se non lo sapeva, lo aveva trovato, inseguito e atterrato. Il Guardiano della Notte si sollevò, il volto libero sotto la rossa luce elettrica dell’immensa scritta pubblicitaria.

«Raph?! Ma come…»

Ora che lo guardava negli occhi, si chiese come aveva potuto non riconoscere immediatamente quella figura, quel temperamento, l’ardore furioso di quei colpi, la testardaggine di chi rifiuta ogni limitazione.

Raph irruppe nel suo silenzio con tutto il rancore di quei due anni, forse con il rancore di tutta una vita.

«Sai cosa sei? Un pallone gonfiato! Credi che il mondo giri attorno a te, vero? Pensavi che non ce l’avremmo fatta senza il fantastico Leonardo, sempre pronto a tirarci fuori dai guai, eh?! Beh, ho una notizia bomba per te! Ce la siamo cavata alla grande, capito?»

Eccola di nuovo, quella voragine in cui andavano a perdersi i suoi sentimenti, incapaci di raggiungere suo fratello affinché li comprendesse. No, il mondo non girava attorno a lui, il mondo girava attorno a loro, a Raph, a Donnie, a Mikey, alle loro vite che andavano tenute al sicuro a ogni costo, al mettersi tra loro e qualsiasi pericolo li minacciasse. Era il suo compito, il suo dovere, il motivo per cui voleva che seguissero i suoi ordini, il vero e unico scopo di ogni missione: non semplicemente portarla a termine, ma farlo senza che a loro accadesse nulla.

«Ah, e secondo te questo significa cavarsela alla grande?!» ribatté. «Travestirsi ogni notte come ad Halloween? Mettere in pericolo la nostra famiglia? Ma dai! Cosa ti sei messo in testa?!»

«Non provocarmi, Leo! Non puoi tornare a casa e pretendere che ci mettiamo tutti in riga, come se fossimo i tuoi soldatini!»

La rabbia tesa nel tono di Raph sembrava aumentare a ogni parola.

Leonardo risentì nella propria mente le parole di Splinter, _«Devi parlare con Raphael, la tua assenza è stata molto dura per lui, anche se non lo ammetterà mai_ _»_. Eppure, sembrava che l’unica cosa davvero dura per Raph fosse il suo ritorno, come se il solo motivo per cui era rimasto lontano tanto a lungo fosse provare piacere a riprendere il comando. Come se il peso di non sentirsi mai abbastanza per loro non gli schiacciasse il petto ogni minuto della sua vita.

«Ehi, io mi stavo allenando! Per essere un capo migliore, per voi!» esclamò, nella voce tutta la frustrazione che per un attimo non poté nascondere. «È un motivo per odiarmi?»

Disse quella parola celando la ferita che gli provocava dentro. Più di una volta, durante i loro litigi, Raph aveva lasciato andare frasi dure e taglienti, non si era mai frenato dal dirgli che lo odiava ogni volta che la rabbia prendeva il sopravvento, ogni volta che voleva colpirlo dove faceva più male. Leo lo aveva sempre accettato perché conosceva suo fratello e sapeva cosa c’era dietro quelle parole, aveva sempre accettato quel dolore di un momento che presto sarebbe stato lenito dalla certezza che non ci sarebbe mai stato odio capace di cancellare l’amore.

Ma questa volta sentiva qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di troppo lacerato, e forse era stato lui stesso a pronunciare la parola “odio” perché una parte di lui, nascosta e fremente, stava implorando in silenzio Raphael di rispondergli che no, non lo odiava, o almeno non quanto lo amava.

Ma Raphael non lo fece.

«E perché devo essere comandato da te?! Sto molto meglio, ora che decido io! Abituati!»

«Tu non sei pronto!» non poté fare a meno di ribattere Leo. «Sei impaziente e sei anche impulsivo, e cosa più importante…» _Non saprai mai essere abbastanza prudente, ti getterai nel pericolo, ti farai ammazzare e io non potrò sopportarlo! Non posso affidare la tua vita a qualcun altro, di certo non a te!_ «Io sono molto più bravo di te.»

Sapeva di aver pronunciato le parole sbagliate nel momento stesso in cui uscirono dalla sua bocca, ma era troppo tardi.

Raph emise una risata beffarda e amara.

«Qui ti devo stoppare, fratellone. Questo è un punto su cui non saremo mai d’accordo.»

Lo vide assumere una posizione d’attacco, i sai che brillavano tra le sue mani.

Perché doveva essere così, perché non c’era altro modo di rapportarsi a lui se non scontrandosi? Non era quello che voleva, non lo aveva mai voluto!

«Non esagerare, Raph...»

«Ho smesso di prendere ordini.»

Non c’era scelta, dunque. Non lo avrebbe ascoltato, non lo aveva mai ascoltato. O forse era lui che non riusciva a dire le cose giuste, nel giusto modo. Forse erano semplicemente troppo diversi e l’affetto che li univa non poteva sopperire per sempre a questa dolorosa realtà.

Leo sfoderò le katana. Un ultimo, silenzioso sguardo e lo scontro iniziò; l’ennesimo, ma Leo si avvide subito che questo era uno scontro diverso dagli altri.

Ai suoi colpi precisi e puliti, Raph rispondeva con una forza rabbiosa, quasi _sofferente_. Era lui ad aver voluto quel combattimento, ma sembrava quasi che anche lui vi si sentisse costretto.

In fondo, pensò Leo, probabilmente era così che andava da anni, tra loro: entrambi pensavano che fosse l’altro a costringerlo a quella rivalità, a quell’eterna tensione. E a questo non avrebbe forse mai trovato una soluzione, perché non poteva smettere di proteggere la sua famiglia, non poteva cessare di sentirsi responsabile per loro. Se era questo ciò che Raph considerava la sua imperdonabile provocazione, la loro era una strada senza via di uscita.

L’ennesimo colpo e le loro armi si trovarono bloccate le une sulle altre. Leo sentiva la pressione che Raph aveva preso a esercitare contro le katana, forte della sua superiorità fisica. Ma non solo di quella… Erano così vicini ora, occhi negli occhi, e in quelli di Raphael brillava una prepotenza disperata, quella stessa testardaggine che faceva parte di lui da sempre, ma viva e furiosa come Leo non l’aveva mai vista. Seppe che non poteva vincere quel duello un attimo prima che accadesse l’inevitabile: la forza di Raphael spezzò le lame e suo fratello fu su di lui in un istante, mandandolo a terra. Il baluginio del sai di Raph gli guizzò davanti agli occhi mentre l’arma si conficcava a terra a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

E fu in quel momento che il tempo rallentò fin quasi a fermarsi.

Raph aveva vinto, e ora incombeva ansimante su di lui. Nel silenzio in cui i due rimasero a guardarsi, uno sull’altro, sembrava urlare un’intera vita, urlare l’ingiustizia di essere stati spinti fino a questo punto da qualcosa che neppure loro comprendevano; il senso del dovere di Leo, il bisogno di affermazione di Raph, e dietro tutto questo, due giovani cuori che avrebbero solo desiderato poter battere all’unisono e non ci riuscivano più da anni. E Leo la sentì, sentì una voce da sempre soffocata che si agitava sotto le pieghe del suo animo e che gridava che quello che suo padre aveva fatto loro non era giusto, che lui non era in grado di risanare da solo quella ferita che si allargava da anni. Era in trappola fra la volontà del suo Sensei e il rancore di Raph e non c’era modo di uscirne senza lacerarsi, non c’era modo!

Eppure, quel fratello che l’aveva appena affrontato con tutta la rabbia di cui era capace era da sempre la persona più importante per Leo; l’amico più fidato, il riflesso di se stesso, l’opposto in cui riconosceva una parte di sé. Se in quel momento Raph fosse davvero arrivato a odiarlo così tanto da volerlo uccidere, probabilmente gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare, pensò per un istante.

Ora che l’aveva sconfitto, cos’era cambiato? Cos’aveva dimostrato? Era quello il momento in cui, finalmente soddisfatto, gli avrebbe voltato le spalle per sempre?

Cosa sarebbe accaduto se, invece, Leo avesse trovato il coraggio di muoversi, sollevarsi, stringerlo con tutte le proprie forze e dirgli che lo amava disperatamente? E che aveva bisogno di lui. Che, da solo, il grande “fearless leader” non era nessuno. Che non era stata colpa di quei due anni, perché lui sentiva la mancanza di suo fratello da molto più tempo…

Ma sul volto di Raph non vide la soddisfazione di aver finalmente dimostrato di poterlo battere. La rabbia pareva svanire dai suoi lineamenti man mano che i secondi passavano, lasciando il posto a uno sgomento che sembrava rendergli difficile persino respirare. Leo lo vide sollevarsi piano, fissarlo come se stesse tornando a vederlo nitidamente dopo chissà quanto. Come se solo ora si stesse rendendo conto del punto a cui si erano spinti.

Qualcosa dentro di lui gli punse il petto con una scintilla di speranza che forse non tutto fosse perduto; durò solo un momento, ma a Leo parve di vivere un’intera altra vita in quel breve spicchio di tempo, una vita in cui riusciva a dire a Raphael che gli dispiaceva per tutto, che lo amava con tutto se stesso, che non lo considerava inferiore a nessuno e che era solo la sua impulsività a spaventarlo, perché era troppo pericolosa per la sua stessa vita, e che se lo avesse perso sarebbe probabilmente impazzito di dolore. Ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Raph si voltò e fuggì via, sotto le fredde gocce di pioggia che avevano accompagnato quel combattimento ormai privo di senso.

Leo si sollevò tenendosi un braccio contuso, lo sguardo che si perdeva verso la figura sempre più lontana e sfocata di suo fratello. Sentiva una voce gridare dentro di lui, gridare a Raph di fermarsi, di tornare indietro, di perdonarlo se era così incapace di comprenderlo, di dimenticare tutto e tornare a casa e smettere di farsi del male a vicenda. Ma quella voce non usciva, c’era troppo a bloccarla nel nodo che gli stringeva la gola.

Forse avrebbe ancora potuto raggiungerlo, forse non era troppo tardi, _non poteva pensare che fosse troppo tardi_! Doveva solo prendere fiato e rimettersi a correre in quella direzione che ormai era l’unica cosa su cui i suoi sensi si stessero concentrando. Non avvertirono altro, non si accorsero del dardo che viaggiava rapido verso di lui.

Il dolore fu improvviso, acuto, e le vertigini e la debolezza immediate. Già sfiancato dal combattimento, Leo vacillò, accorgendosi delle figure che gli si facevano intorno e che iniziavano già a diventare sfocate.

Non aveva più le sue armi, non aveva abbastanza forze. Non aveva nessuno accanto.

Cercò di colpire una delle ombre che si muovevano davanti ai suoi occhi, ma il colpo debole e scoordinato andò a vuoto, e un altro colpo, stavolta vigoroso, si abbatté su di lui e lo mandò violentemente a terra.

Poco distante da lui, giaceva la sua katana spezzata, e una testarda forza della disperazione lo spinse a cercare di raggiungerla. Ma ogni briciolo di energia lo abbandonava sempre più, la testa gli scoppiava, respirare diventava sempre più difficile.

Le ombre sopra di lui dissero qualcosa che non riuscì a decifrare, mentre cercava disperatamente di arrivare alla lama.

Le sue dita erano a pochi centimetri dall’elsa quando un nuovo, lancinante dolore lo attraversò e lo costrinse a gridare, strappandogli quasi completamente gli ultimi sprazzi di lucidità rimastagli.

Si sentì sollevare e seppe che non c’era più nulla che potesse fare ormai. Prima di perdere completamente i sensi, gli sembrò di udire la voce di suo fratello, ma così lontana e ovattata… forse era solo la sua mente a volerlo ingannare illudendolo di non averlo perduto davvero.

Tuttavia, non aveva importanza: Leo volle crederci.


End file.
